


Tying Fate

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Diablo IV
Genre: Journey, M/M, back from the dead, forbidden knowledge, sacrificial offering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: It was truly Lilith’s guiding hand that led the priest to him.
Relationships: Lilith cultist/Zakarum priest
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Tying Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreadlordTally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/gifts).



Zacharias knew the second he had walked in the door that he was the One.

There were plenty of men in the tavern, to be true. Three sacrifices, willingly led to the slaughter, were needed to bring her to this realm. Any of these men had the greed needed to bring them to her altar.

But this man...he had a special feeling to him. A grand, magical feeling of genuine excitement welled from his very being. Zacharias felt like using him for the sacrifice was _fated_. She called for this man. And Zacharias would answer her call.

The man took a seat at a table with some rowdy men clambered together on one end. They were singing, completely oblivious to the man that had sat down. In turn, he was oblivious to them as he had taken out a book and began reading. From Zacharias' vantage point, it looked to be a religious tome.

Zacharias adjusted his form subtly to give off a more generous aura. Then, as if he were just a regular patron, he walked over and sat down across from the man.

The man didn't react.

Zacharias craned his neck as if he didn't recognize the book. "Zakarum, eh?"

His voice seemed to startle the man out of his trance. He did a double-take, then asked, baffled, "You can read?"

Zacharias resisted chuckling. As amusing as the reaction was, it was important he keep in track. "I've picked it up." He guessed, "You're a priest, yeah?"

"Oh! Yes, I am." The man reached his arm over his book. "Nice to meet you! My name's Clyde."

Clyde? Strange name. Must be a foreign name.

"Mine's Zacharias." No point in obfuscating his identity more than he already was. Not like this man would get much chance to talk after this. "So, I notice you seem to be on a pilgrimage of some sort? Don't get your kind in these parts often."

"I'm on a quest for knowledge," Clyde said earnestly. "That which isn't known to Man. The unattainable."

"Oh?" How fortuitous. Lilith was clearly guiding this man to him. Conspiratorially, Zacharias murmured, "I happen to know of a place that holds treasure unseen in eons..."

—

Idiots.

Zacharias tried to keep his disdain in as the two blowhards he'd recruited after Clyde jabbered nonsense about the whores they would buy once the riches of the tomb were in their hands. The greed in their words made him certain that no one would miss them once their purpose was fulfilled. Trash, pure and simple. He was glad She had no standards to Her sacrifices beyond them being willingly culled.

But...

He looked over to the side where Clyde was seated, again nose deep in his texts. Zacharias longed for intelligent conversation with the droll words bursting from the fools in front of him. Thus he moved over to sit with the priest.

"Still readin' the same dusty books?" Zacharias said as he settled on the ground.

"You never know what new insights you can gain by looking something over again," Clyde noted, sparing a moment to look up at Zacharias.

"You're so _eager_ to learn...why is that?" Zacharias scratched at his illusion of a beard in thought.

"Knowing the unknown...it's my dream." The priest suddenly straightened up, excited. "What unique situation must there be to unearth new lore? What unseen reaches are pockets of true knowledge left to rot? What is lost to simple time and dust?" He shook his head. "It's a shame! Practically blasphemy! Why should this knowledge be lost?" His fists clenched. "No...I will find this knowledge. Even if I alone know it, it won't go to waste."

Zacharias nodded. He was genuinely in awe of this man. Clyde's drive was impressive, his goal honorable. He was an admirable man. Zacharias felt a sudden dart of sadness at his core, knowing Clyde would soon see the end of his short mortal life.

But there was a blessing in all this. Zacharias could grant him the knowledge he sought. Knowledge that was beyond even himself. He was certain Lilith would grant his wish. Her generosity knew no bounds.

—

Zacharias stayed bowed before Her. He was blessed to be in Her presence. It was a gift to a lowly servant as himself, to honor his god and bring Her to the mortal realm. Her salvation would bring true peace to all.

He did nothing even as She raised Her hand. It reached out towards the priest's column where the freshly-dead man still hung. She gripped her fist together.

Suddenly he wasn't stuck hanging, entrails and blood dripping down. Instead, he hovered in front of Her.

She examined him minutely. Her graceful eyes looked to Zacharias before She waved Her hand over the priest's face.

It was as if time reversed. His insides rewound into his body. Blood that had pooled on the ground spilled backwards into Clyde's body. After a few moments, the priest was whole again. He fell to the ground, seeming to be breathing again.

Was this his reward? Zacharias didn't deserve such generosity. Nevertheless, he prostrated himself and murmured, "Thank you, Lilith. You truly are immaculate."

He turned, still kneeling against the ground, and examined Clyde. The priest was facing the ground, but swiftly looked up as Zacharias laid a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were red pools, blood seeping down his cheeks in rivulets.

"I, I _see_...!" The wonder in his voice was a joy to Zacharias. It seemed his dreams did come true.

Zacharias smiled. "Yes, I'm sure you do."


End file.
